Clank is a Lombax
by airlombax
Summary: my first fanfic and i love lombax Clank XD
1. Accident

this is my first fanfic w i love lombax Clank XD and i really dont know how to use fanfic net ^^;

"Now I am finished!"

Clank stood in front of the sink in the kitchen and sighed. The little robot looked up a tower of dishes and cups which he had just finished washing. Of course, these dishes hadn't been used by the little robot, but by his friend, Ratchet—a young Lombax and a great hero of the universe. Ratchet was a good friend to Clank. The two of them were always together wherever they went.

However, this time Clank had decided to stay home and clean their house. The house was very messy after their adventure in the Great Clock. Besides, Clank liked to clean, so he didn't mind.

First, Clank vacuumed all rooms that were dusty. After that, the little robot entered Ratchet's room and started to put away the bolts and weapon parts scattered all over the floor.

While Clank was putting away those weapons, something occurred to him. Something… vexing.

Ratchet always fought with dangerous monsters and large armies, but Clank could not help his Lombax friend because his body was small and he lacked skill in fighting with weapons. So, he stayed on Ratchet's back like a backpack, just watching his friend panting and suffering all the time. It pained him to be so useless.

If I were big like Ratchet, he thought wistfully to himself. If I could fight like Ratchet…If I were…a Lombax... I could help Ratchet to fight all the time!

The little robot sighed heavily, and continued to clean his friend's room.

After Clank finished cleaning the whole house, he walked back to the book shelf in the room he and Ratchet shared and took five or six books in his hands. Then he started to pile those books up in front of the sink, climbed up, and stood on top of the book tower. Starting to wash the dirty dishes and cups, Clank gradually forgot what he and been feeling earlier.

"Now I am finished!"

Clank sighed contentedly, hopping down to the floor. "Maybe I should make dinner for Ratchet."

Clank glanced at a clock on the wall. It was almost 7 P.M. Clank opened the refrigerator and looked over its contents. Chocolate…cookies…and sodas.

Clank was beginning to think there was nothing that he could make for his Lombax friend and was about to close the refrigerator door, when something caught his eye.

A bottle filled with a strange purple liquid stood behind the cookie box.

"What… is this?"

Grabbing the bottle, Clank realized it must be something Ratchet bought. Sometimes Clank wondered why his friend always ate and drank things that looked so unhealthy for an organic body.

Suddenly a loud beep burst out from the bottle in his hands. Clank was very surprised and besieged by fear. He tried to put the beeping bottle back in the refrigerator, but he was too late. The purple liquid in the bottle exploded with a loud booming sound.

Clank was blown away by the blast, knocked his head against a wall, and lost consciousness.


	2. I am a Lombax

In the dark kitchen, there was Clank and he had been lying on the floor; otherwise he had been unconsioused.

Clank had been told his Lombax friend not to buy strange things time to time but the Lombax would hadn't listen at all. In the end, Clank had got in a trouble.

A long moment later, a small glow cut off the silence. Clank's conscious was returned. His eyes slowly opened and he found he was lying on the floor as felt strange feelings that he had never experienced in his life. He managed to sit up and tried to look around with his strong robotic vision, but he couldn't.

'Oh dear…'

Not so many robot had a strong vision that works in the darkness like Clank so it always helped him and Ratchet to fight in the caves and night. But now, he couldn't see anything even his hands somehow.

'Seems like my vision-scanner was broken when I hit my head.'

Clank sighed and pushed his hand against his head that was swimming.

'!?'

As his hand touched his head, Clank frozen. He felt fluffy things through his fingers as he moved his hand. Rising his another arm and slide both hands to his head's back. No. It wouldn't be happened. There was ears. Very long and large ears placed on the both sides of his head.

"What-…!?"

Clank was surprised and covered his mouth instantly as unfamiliar strange voice was heard from himself. Something…no. Everything was wrong. Clank's vision, a fluffy head, large ears, a strange voice and now he was doing what robots don't do. Breathing. When the lights of moon lighted him up, a scream echoed in the silent house. He couldn't find his metal robotic body but found an organic's body covered with gray fur. Yes, he was now a Lombax.


End file.
